Noire
The Console Patron Unit of Lastation. Due to her constant struggle to be the perfect role model, she can sometimes be a little harsh to her sister, Uni. She wants to be a voice actress and has made cosplaying her hobby. She is also known for being a closet anime otaku. In Chou Megami Shinkou Noire: Gekishin Black Heart, she takes the role of leading character. Noire Personality Noire, in a word, is tsundere. She is a girl who thinks highly of herself and strives to be number one in everything she does. Noire often does and say things but tries to play it off as if there is no more meaning behind her actions. It is possible that she is a very caring person at heart but masks it with snobby, arrogant attitude in the hopes people will not see through her facade. Appearance Clear Dress Noire is a girl who looks in her mid-to-late teens, with a slender figure, red eyes, and long black hair. Her hair is kept tied into two pigtails with blue ribbons, and go down to her waist. Her fringe isn't kept parted and she has two bangs that go down to her chin. Her attire consists of a maid-like black top with golden trimmings and white frills around her upper arm and chest, and also reveals a certain portion of her cleavage. Her skirt is white with black trimming and is rather frilled compared to her top, and goes down to her lower-thigh. La Victoire In her La Victoire outfit, Noire's apparel consists of a dark gray tank top that exposes her stomach with a blue ribbon in the center and a matching skirt with blue highlights on the pleats. On her arms she wears detached sleeves that are open at the upper arm but attached by a black strap and buckle. Her leg wear consists of over the knee blue socks and and dark grey boots that match her tank top. Black Heart Personality Black Heart's personality remains fairly unchanged in her goddess form. The only difference is that she becomes a little more cocky and competitive than before, but other than that, she's basically the same. Appearance Black Core As Black Heart, her eyes are lime green and her hair is pure white, and goes down below her shoulders somewhat, with her fringe standing above her eyes and bangs caressing her face. Her suit is black and white in color and the mechanical appearance is much more visible. It also exposes a mild amount of her cleavage. Her sleeves are pure black, with silver patches in the bicep and tricep area, her gauntlets are black with silver protrusions on the knuckle. Story Summary For a full synopsis, see the main article: Noire (Black Heart)/History Main Series 'Hyperdimension Neptunia' In the original Hyperdimension Neptunia, Noire and the other CPUs are in a war to determine who will be Gamindustri's one true goddess. The war lasted for generations until she, Blanc, and Vert decided to banish Neptune from Celestia and to the world below due to her being labeled as the most difficult to fight. After ganging up on Neptune with the other two goddesses, Noire returned to Lastation to resume caring for the land. Upon Neptune's arrival in Lastation in search of the Key Fragments, Noire relentlessly hunts her down as Black Heart and attempts to defeat her on more than one occasion only to lose every single time. When Noire and her party bring an end to the acts of Avenir and restore peace to Lastation, Noire approaches her again in her goddess form to say thanks before heading off. When the group heads to Lastation's Basilicom they are shocked to see that Noire (in human form) is the CPU of Lastation due to her pretending to be an amnesiac prior to this event. Noire gives them the location to where they may find the Key Fragment of Lastation. She uses this as a final opportunity to face off against Neptune one last time before they head off to the next landmass. She is defeated yet again by Neptune and her party members which frustrates her. Neptune promises that if they are to meet and fight again that they will do it one on one. Towards the end of the game, Neptune seeks help from Noire again. Neptune asks for Noire to join her party in the battle against Arfoire but Noire blatantly refuses saying that Neptune doesn't know what it even truly means to be a goddess due not having her memory. Upon Neptune having her memory restored, she returns and asks Noire for her help a second time. This leads to a one on one battle between Neptune and Noire which ends in Neptune being victorious. Staying true to her word, Noire joins the party. In any of the alternate endings, if you recruit Noire and not all of the goddesses she will return to Celestia for training to become a better goddess. In the true ending she and the other CPUs remove the monsters from Gamindsutri and give up their powers as CPUs to become normal humans. 'Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2' In Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, Noire and the other CPUs are held in captivity after being defeated by CFW Magic in the Gamindustri Graveyard. Upon being finally rescued by Nepgear and the other CPU Candidates she joins the party in the mission to stop ASIC and defeat Arfoire. Noire and the other CPUs save the Candidates numerous times such as after they were defeated by CFW Magic and also from CFW Trick in LAN Castle. She also exacts her revenge on CFW Magic along with Neptune, Blanc, and Vert as they finally kill her for having them locked up for so many years. If the player has met the conditions for the normal ending, upon the defeat of Arfoire in the Gamindustri Graveyard, Noire and the other CPUs will use their bodies to seal away Arfoire forever. She will later return with them after the CPU Candidate's commencement address. If the player has met the conditions for the Lastation ending, Noire and Neptune will be talking to each other about their sisters. Noire will comment on how Uni will surpass Nepgear someday and maybe even her as Uni and Nepgear train. Should the player meet the requirements for the conquest ending, Noire and Uni will face off against Neptune and Nepgear in an attempt to take the Gehaborn away from Nepgear. Upon losing the battle she will force Nepgear to impale her with the sword, thus killing her. 'Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory' In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, there are two Noire's. There is a Noire of the Hyperdimension and a Noire of the Ultradimension. The events of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory focus more on the Noire of the Ultradimension who is not a goddess prior to meeting her. When she and Neptune use the CPU Memories to become CPUs in the Ultradimension, she creates the nation of Lastation and becomes extremely popular due to her hard work. While she is initially rude to Neptune upon their meeting she grows much more tolerant and closer to her. Unlike the Noire of the Hyperdimension, Plutia is her best friend, not Neptune. The Noire of the Ultradimension is a party member throughout the entire game and assists with a number of things such as the Seven Sages and even the defeat of Rei Ryghts. In the true ending the Noire of the Hyperdimension does not wish to go and see the Noire of the Ultradimension with Uni. In the Ultradimension, Noire returns to the Basilicom and sees that Mr. Badd has finally found a way to return the children who had become monsters from using the CPU Memories back into humans. 'Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory II' Remakes 'Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1' 'Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION' Spin-offs 'Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection' 'Chou Megami Shinkou Noire Gekishin Black Heart' 'Hyperdimension Neptunia U' Other Media 'Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation' Drama CDs 'If a Goddess was Your Wife' On the If a goddess was your wife Drama CD, Noire wakes up in the morning and takes notice at her husband sleeping and decides to wake him up. She notices how cute his sleeping face is and begins to poke his cheeks until he wakes up. She tells him that she's going to make breakfast after she gets changed so he should come down after he gets ready for work. As she tries to get changed, her husband tries to take a look but she scolds him for it due to her thinking it's embarrassing. Her husband comes down sooner than expected and hugs her from behind while she's cooking. She states that she won't be able to cook if he's holding onto her like that, but when he refuses to let go she threatens to stab him with the kitchen knife which ends in him obeying her request. When Noire finishes preparing his breakfast, her husband begins to immediately eat the food given to him. She asks him if the food is delicious based on how he's eating it because she before they got married she didn't do too much cooking so she wasn't really confident in her abilities. When he says yes she becomes happy at being complimented on her cooking by the one she loves. After her husband finishes eating and begins to leave for work, Noire tells him to do his best at work and asks him if he'll be back late. His answer saddens her a bit but when she s confronted about not wanting to be alone she immediately become defensive, saying there are lots of things to do even when he isn't around. However she then admits to the truth of being lonely if he's not there. As he gets ready to go to work Noire reminds him that they forgot to do the goodbye kiss and when she gives it to him he begins to hug her and not let go. She gets flustered and begins to scold him for messing around with her in the entrance hall instead of going to work. 'The Goddesses will Sleep with You' On the The Goddesses will Sleep with You Situation CD Noire awakens after having fallen asleep in the middle of working late at night and assumes "he" is a asleep by now. She decides to get some more rest and leaves the rest of the work for later. Noire tries to sneak into the room carefully to avoid waking him, but is surprised to see that he is actually awake despite always going to sleep before her. He requests that she sleep with him due to being unable to sleep by himself, but Noire refuses multiple times. However, she eventually gives into it and just gets into bed with him. Due to the small size of the bed, Noire suggests that they buy a bed of a larger size, but he says he likes it the way it is and begins to touch her. When he finally falls asleep, she takes notice at how delighted his expression is. She then begins to think about how even though she prefers it when he's quiet and obedient, his mind is full of perverted thoughts. She also begins to wonder why she fell for such a person. Since he's sleeping, she decides to take revenge on him for earlier by poking his face. After poking him for a while and taking pleasure in his displeased expression, she realizes that now she is the one who is awake and cannot sleep. She looks at his face again and sees how happy he looks, wondering if she looks the same when she's sleeping with him. While she is unsure of what kind of face she makes when she sleeps with him, she does now that she always has a pleasant sleep with they're together. She kisses him and begins to say how she loves him more than anyone else in the world, and that she can only say those words at times such as this. He awakens and says that he was only pretending to be asleep, and Noire becomes extremely flustered and immediately tries to cover up what she said before by writing it off as her reciting the lines a heroine said in an anime she watched and that those words weren't directed towards him. She further states that the kiss she gave him was a complete accident caused by her twisting and turning in her sleep. He then begins to hug her and she demands that he stops messing around and get some sleep. Creation and Development Black Heart's Next Form Tsunako states that Black Heart's Next form is equipped with several devices including something that looks like a Head Mounted Display, and sports characteristic partially rounded parts. The back design has a sailor-style collar that ends up emphasizing the design of the hip line. She says the design changed a bit in the final version. http://nisamerica.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=47&t=14382&start=2880#p785907 Trivia *Noire constantly says she "only does everything", referencing PlayStation's old slogan "It only does everything." *Noire shares a striking resemblance from Asuza from K-On! and even makes references to her and it's implied that she had learn to play the guitar from watching K-On! **She also resembles Kooh from Pangya, a golfing MMO game. *The diamond that victory Noire wears on her bow is a reference to the Sony Computer Entertainment Logo. *In a popularity poll, Noire earned first place, beating out both Neptune and Nepgear, the two main characters in the series as of the time of the poll (Noire would soon become the main heroine in her own spin-off title). *Black Heart makes a reference to Sailor Moon by saying, "In the name of Basilicom, I will punish you!", but she deems it not a good catchphrase and continues to think of a better one. *Noire hates being called an assistant. This is shown in a DLC event when MAGES. calls Noire an assistant, who in turn screams really loud at MAGES., saying that she's not an assistant. This is most likely a reference to Kurisu Makise from the visual novel/anime Steins;Gate, who shares the same voice actress as Noire in the Japanese version. *Noire's name comes from the french word meaning "black". *She was the only goddess not to imply that she played video games. Although she can be found with the occasional game controller or device. Such as the Wii remote in the manga. *Black Heart was the only goddess whose hair received a re-style between games. Staring with Victory and after, she is shown with her hair in pigtails. *Noire was DLC in Mugen Souls. *In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory and the anime, a running gag involves Neptune or another character falling from the sky and landing on Noire, much to her annoyance Navigation References Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 characters Category:CPUs Category:Goddesses Category:Lastation Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection characters Category:Female characters Category:Lastation residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation: Hello New World characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin characters Category:Characters